Espinas
by BrassYumiru
Summary: -¿Sabes por qué él fue el único que pudo atravesar el campo de espinas y besar a la bella durmiente?-" YuriXSora one-shot no es un UA.


_Titulo:Espinas_

_Autor: Girl-Uchiha_

_Sinopsis: -¿Sabes por qué él fue el único que pudo atravesar el campo de espinas y besar a la bella durmiente?- [YuriXSora] [one-shot] no es un UA._

_Palabras del autor: ¡Hola público hermoso! Este es un extra que hice para disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización y también para agregar a la página más YuriXSora. Jeje, ¡¡voten por mi!! XD (ni que hubiera elecciones para algo). Bueno, espero y les agrade… como plus especial si quieren pueden leer esta historia mientras escuchan la canción "amazing kiss" del grupo "Boa", pues es como una insinuación al fic (yo y mis ideas locas). Ya saben… les contesto por medio de reply o e-mail, pues no habrá segunda parte._

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que el Kaleido Stage había presentado su famosísima obra "el lago de los cisnes", desde ese entonces el circo había sido reconocido como uno de los 10 mejores del mundo, por lo que las funciones siempre estaban llenas y el publico esperaba con ansias ver el maravilloso espectáculo que los artistas realizaba y que los llevaban a un mundo donde todo podía ser posible.

Después de los eventos con el "Lago de los cisnes", las antiguas estrellas de Kaleido, Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian, habían regresado por la insistencia de la primera, no para actuar, sino como un apoyo a todos los artistas. Y así transcurrieron los días, las semanas y los meses…

Hasta hoy, el momento más esperado para cualquier artista del circo Kaleido, después de que el tiempo de presentación de una obra concluyera, era hora del anuncio de una nueva presentación y el reparto de los protagónicos de la misma, lo que podría abrirle las puertas a cualquiera… sino con un papel protagónico, si con uno principal.

Mía era la encargada de distribuir los papeles, por lo que en sus manos llevaba los preciados guiones para cada uno de los artistas.

-el final de la temporada de "blanca nieves" ha concluido- suspiró, ella realmente había trabajado muy duro para supervisar todos los detalles de dicha presentación y aunque estaba feliz de que fuera un éxito, le entristecía que concluyera tan pronto- ¡y es hora de una nueva presentación!- sonrío.

Hubo murmullos entre los artistas, preguntándose si continuarían con otro clásico o harían un representarían una historia totalmente nueva, hecha por la mente de Mía.

-¿Cuál crees que sea esta vez Sora?- pregunto la joven genio de los diábolos, Rosetta.

- no lo se, a Anna y a mi no nos quiso decir- hablo Sora.

- ni que lo digas…- suspiro Anna- y eso que tratamos de convencerla y hasta sobornarla- las tres rieron para su compañera Mía esto era muy importante, y nada ni nadie podría sobornarla para dar información.

- Atención- hablo la menciona- La obra que presentaremos en esta ocasión es…- una risita se escucho- ¡la bella durmiente!- varios murmullos pronto se escucharon, muchos emocionados y muy pocos decepcionados.

- Ahora les repartiremos los papeles- hablo el jefe de la compañía, Kalos.

- los papeles principales…- hizo una pausa- que son la bella durmiente, el príncipe y la hechicera serán actuados por Roseta Sora y May respectivamente-

- ¿¡queeeeé?!- se escucho gritar- ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la bruja en la presentación?!- May había empezado a discutir- ya se que yo no soy tu mejor amiga como Sora pero…-

- t-te…equivocas May yo no…-

- hicimos una encuesta en el público y ustedes tres fueron seleccionados- intervino Kalos.

-es decir que…- comenzó a hablar May- ¡¡soy famosa y querida por el público!!- y una sonora risa inundo el lugar mientras se marchaba feliz con su libreto.

-uf- suspiro aliviada su jefe le había salvado de darle una explicación a la cirquera china- gracias jefe- dijo bajito, cosa que su jefe hizo un ademan a manera de "no hay porque". Aunque ciertamente los papeles fueron decididos para de esa forma para impulsar a May y a Rosetta, debido a su excelente trabajo y a su aun no explotado talento, lo cierto era que a May aun le faltaba aprender y no podían arriesgarse a darle un papel como el príncipe, siendo él quien más salía en la obra.

- bueno, los demás pasen con Mía que ella les hará entrega de sus papeles- dictamino Kalos mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Todos sin quejas así lo hicieron, y si bien algunos no obtuvieron lo que esperaban, muchos quedaron satisfechos en especial los tres protagonistas. Tras la entrega la joven directora Mía, tuvo que retirarse para comenzar los nuevos preparativos.

-que suerte tienes Rosetta, un protagónico- hablo Anna.

- si, que emoción… espero hacerlo bien- un rubor aparecion ante la pequeña cirquera.

- lo harás bien Rosetta- alentó su casi hermana y maestra, Sora.

-gracias Sora- apretó con fuerza su guión- haré mi mayor esfuerzo-

- ¿y que te toco a ti Anna?- pregunto alegremente Sora.

- hum…- soltó un ligero quejido- soy la reina-

- ¡¡eso es fabuloso Anna!- alentó la joven japonesa.

- no… yo quería ser el bufón de la corte-

- ay Anna… no tienes remedio- concluyo Naegino.

-¿y quien es el rey?- pregunto Rosseta. Y como si hubiera muerto alguien en ese momento las tres se acercaron para que no saliera ningún sonido y la conversación quedara entre ellas.

-es Leon- dijo la futura reina. El color de las tres bajo con brusquedad, aunque el joven Oswald tras la presentación de "el lago de los cisnes" había cambiado de actitud, eso no le quitaba que de vez en cuando se portara un poco frío con sus compañeros.

- Tranquila Leon no es tan malo- sonrió Sora- a decir verdad a veces puede ser muy amable-

-solo a veces- susurro Anna- bueno…- suspiro- no se puede hacer nada, es mejor que me ponga de acuerdo con él- suspiro por segunda vez- nos vemos, buena suerte a ustedes dos- y sin más se retiro.

El día paso sin muchos percances, Sora y Rosetta planificaba una acrobacia juntas… para el final, cuando por fin el príncipe rescataba a la princesa con su beso mágico. Aunque al principio no tenían ni idea de que hacer, Rosseta pidió ayuda a Laila y esta les dio un sugerencia, con la cual pudieron planificar por completo la acrobacia final.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La mañana comenzaba y Sora se encontraba en el escenario practicando lo que sería su rutina desde que bajaba del caballo y comenzaba a pelear con los monstruos para atravesar el campo de espinas y así rescatar a la princesa. Sin embargo…

- Está mal…- habló alguien tras su espalda. Sora instintivamente se giro para ver al dueño de dicha crítica.

-¡Joven Yuri!- dijo al verlo.

- Sora… - habló- no demuestras para nada el sentimiento de querer rescatar a la princesa-

Si, ella lo sabía… aunque lo había practicado desde hace rato, sentía que su actuación no había tenido la vitalidad necesaria.

- Sora, tu actuación contra los monstruos no estuvo mal… solo te falta saltar más y esquivar los obstáculos…- dio una ligera pausa- sin embargo…- continuo- cuando tu cruzas el bosque de espinas… no veo absolutamente nada-

- bueno…- trato de excusarse, no porque le molestara los comentarios de Yuri, sino que no quería que este viera que tenia problemas- aun falta el bosque de espinas que van a hacer con los trapecios y…-

- Sora…- regaño el joven Killian- no se trata de eso… con trapecios o sin ello no creo que haya diferencia, te falta-

- …- Sora no supo que decir, y es que… ¿Cómo decirle que no encontraba inspiración para actuar el papel?-

- Sora…- hablo ahora de forma más suave- ¿recuerdas lo de Romeo y Julieta?-

Como olvidar ese acontecimiento… fue gracias a él, que ella pudo lograr el "fénix dorado". Y ahora que lo pensaba… también podría decirse que le ayudo con la sirenita… bueno, no de la misma forma pero… en todas las ocasiones, en su imaginación Yuri era el príncipe que deseaba alcanzar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Sora?-

- ¡eh?- se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos… tenía que dejar esas fantasías que tuvo al principio, es decir… eso era imposible para ella.

- ¿recuerdas que Julieta tenía que demostrar el deseo de estar junto a su Romeo?-

- Si, esa vez me ayudo mucho…- dijo ligeramente triste, hasta ahí podía llegar. Solo soñar con un príncipe que nunca podría alcanzar.

- pues ocurre lo mismo en esta ocasión…- se acerco a la chica, a lo que esta se sonrojo un poco - ¿conoces la historia de la bella durmiente?-

- si, ella duerme por un hechizo y el príncipe es el único que llega hasta ella y la despierta con un beso-

Yuri sonrío complacido, entonces si sabía la historia… lo único que tenia que hacer era darle un empujoncito. Tal vez y esta vez si podría hacerla abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que era evidente…

- bien…- sonrió-ahora… ¿Sabes por qué él fue el único que pudo atravesar el campo de espinas y besar a la bella durmiente?-

- he…- pensó un poco- porque era su destino encontrarse…-

- cierto… pero incompleto-

-¿eh?- no entendía… se suponía que el destino los había unido ¿no?- ¿entonces?-

- entonces…-

No hubo necesidad de decir más cosas, Yuri se acerco a su rostro y con gran maestría puso sus labios sobre su compañera, dándole un puro y casto beso, Sora no supo como reaccionar, y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría podido resistirse… era el sueño que muchas veces ya había tenido.

- La razón…- se separo de ella y quedo a la altura de su oído- es que el príncipe se arriesgo, sin importar que saliera herido en el camino, para conseguir lo que realmente quería, el amor de la princesa…- el sonrojo no pudo más… y de pronto el mundo de Sora se oscureció.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-¡Sora!- …- ¡vamos Sora despierta!-

Alguien la llamaba… alguien… alguien…

- ¿eh?… ¿Ken?… - frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amigo con una cara de preocupación-

-Sora, que bueno que despiertas… estuve a punto de ir a pedir ayuda-

- ¿eh?- la chica no entendía nada, hasta hace unos momentos ella y Yuri… no pudo pensar en más un sonrojo se apodero de ella… y sintió la necesidad de tocar sus labios…

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto su amigo

- etto… si… este… ¿y el joven Yuri?- tenía que preguntar por él… él…

- ¿eh?… Yuri no ha venido al escenario hoy-

- ¿qué?- esto tenia que ser una broma hace rato él…

- ¿lo necesitas para algo?-

-hem… no… no…-

-¿segura que estas bien?- la miro con cuidado Ken- te quedaste dormida aquí… eso te pasa por levantarte tan temprano a practicar- ¿se había quedado dormida?, ¿eso había ocurrido?, ¿otro sueño así sin más?…

La vergüenza y la decepción se apodero de su rostro, un sueño… un sueño como otros más que había tenido hace ya mucho tiempo… más real… pero al fin un simple sueño.

- Vamos Sora, el desayuno ya esta servido- Sora solo asintió y comenzó a caminar…

Ya iba hacia la salida… cuando algo la impulso a mirar hacia las butacas… ahí… en menos de un segundo pudo ver desaparecer un hombre de cabellos rubios… su príncipe… solo fue cuestión de un parpadeo, pero lo vio… estaba segura que lo vio.

- ¿Sora que pasa?-

- je, tal vez si debería arriesgarme y pasar por el campo de espinas- una fresca sonrisa regreso a su rostro… aun no terminaba… ella enfrentaría sus monstruos internos y pasaría el campo de espinas de la vergüenza… todo con tal de llegar a su príncipe.

**Fin**


End file.
